


Can you Find Me?

by South_Fanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, M/M, More Characters will be Added soon, Murphy owns a Coffee Shop, Smoking, hints of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/South_Fanfic/pseuds/South_Fanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake is studying at Mistford University which is by the sea in California, and his life is brilliant, he is Popular, has Perfect Grades, Awesome Friends. Everything is Brilliant. Until he has to go out of his boundaries when one of his bestest friends goes missing in the town of Mistford. He has to find them since the police say they 'dont' have enough information about their disappearance. Can Bellamy solve the sudden disappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. University

It was a rough Sunday morning as the sun was just rising, Bellamy didn't want to get out of bed because that would mean he had to leave his comfort zone but he had to since his roommate was making bacon and eggs in the kitchen in the next room. Bellamy's favourite. As he reluctantly got out of bed he took a look in the mirror which was hung next to his bed. His hair was all messy and his eyes were tired. He ignored it though and left to go see his room mate. Upon entering his room mate Nathan Miller was stood next to the kitchen stove with bacon and eggs frying in a frying pan, he had noticed Bellamy's presence and gave him a smile and a quick nod. "Didn't bother getting dressed?" Nathan asked not looking up from what he was doing. Bellamy sat down at the table near the kitchen and looked down to see what he was wearing. Navy blue sweatpants and a grey vest which had what looked like a ketchup stain. Bellamy shrugged and waited for Nathan to hand him breakfast. After about two minutes Nathan walked over to the table and handed a plate full of bacon and eggs to Bellamy and sat down and started eating his breakfast aswell. Bellamy eagerly dug into his food and Nathan gave a small laugh as Bellamy wasn't even using a knife or fork. "Wow, you must be hungry." chuckled Nathan as he swallowed a piece of bacon. "Yeah, no shit." Bellamy replied sarcastically. Nathan rolled his eyes and went back to eating. "So, Nathan. What is with this fancy get up." Bellamy laughed looking at what he was wearing. Nathan blushed but didn't respond, he was suited with a pink buttoned up shirt, black skinny jeans and black converse trainers. Bellamy kicked him in the shin under the table for an answer. "Hey! Fine, I'll tell you." Nathan sighed, "I am going a date later."

"Oooolala. Who's the lucky man?" Bellamy asked laughing. His response was Nathan flipping him off. "So have you got any thing to do today?" Nathan asked getting up and putting his plate and cutlery in the sink. The sink was filled to the brim with plates, bowls and more cutlery. It was Bellamy's turn to wash all the dishes but he never got around to it and Nathan has been moaning since. Bellamy just shrugged to his question though, he would probably just wander around campus and try to meet new people as he was fairly new here, so was Nathan and some of his friends that came here. Nathan took a look at his watch and gasped, "Shit, I'm gonna be late for my date again! See you Bellamy." Nathan yelled as he grabbed his jacket from a coat rack nearby and ran out the door before he went, Bellamy could hear him shouting about cleaning the dishes, he just scoffed in return.

Not bothering to put his plate in the sink, Bellamy stood up leaving his plate on the table and entered his bedroom to get changed. He changed his vest to a clean one and put over it a black and white checked shirt, he didn't feel like buttoning it so he left it undone. He took of his sweatpants and put on new underwear and a pair of jeans on. Slipping on his converse trainers similar to Nathan's he left his dormitory room leaving his hair the messy way it is. His dormitory room was nice since Nathan decorated and he was aspiring to be an architect or a designer. Apart from him, Bellamy is aspired to be a basketball or soccer player. Leaving his room though, outside his room it was quite dirty as rubbish was spreaded about and they were a few cracks in the walls.

Bellamy stepped outside his dormitory and outside was filled with life, they were people playing with Frisbee, people on their computers laughing and having fun, people taking pictures. That's what Bellamy Blake liked to see, looking around he decided to see if there was any people who would be cool to talk too. Out in the distance Bellamy could see Nathan running, he laughed to himself and thought how did he get a girlfriend so fast, they had only been here a week and lessons started tomorrow, the past week was supposed to be moving in, but he got moved in and scored himself a date. Bellamy eventually stumbled upon a brown haired girl who looked around his age on her computer sat on a bench on her own. Bellamy found it peculiar as the girl looked rather paranoid as she would sometimes raise her head and looked around her and then started typing again. Curious to know what was up Bellamy decided to greet himself, so he walked over.

"Hey." Bellamy began to speak up which startled the girl, she didn't reply but gave him a small smile and went back to her work. Bellamy wouldn't stop there though, he sat down next to her and began to talk again. "I'm Bellamy. Bellamy Blake. You are?" The brunette looked girl looked up shocked as to why he had asked that. But she eventually gave in and answered, "I-I'm Fox. Fox Logan." She whispered. Bellamy smiled, glad to see that he had succeeded in making her talk. "Cool name." Bellamy complemented with a grin, "Th-Thanks. M-most people just m-make fun of my name." She replied which kind of bummed Bellamy out. The girl seemed reasonably nice and looked smart yet people made fun of her because of her name. Instead of Bellamy speaking up for the first time, Fox did which shocked Bellamy, "So, w-what teachers do you have?" Fox asked with an eager look on her face. Bellamy let a small laugh escape his lips and then told her, "Tomorrow, I have Mrs. Abigail Griffin, Miss. Indra and Mr. Dante Wallace. I'm not sure for the over days." He revealed, Fox looked really happy, "Cool! You have the same teachers as me for tomorrow, I got the timetable for the week earlier today." After a minute of Fox rummaging through her bag she brought out a piece of paper which contained the different lessons and different teachers. Bellamy brought out his Iphone 5 and took a picture of the timetable making sure he wouldn't forget it. "Thanks Fox. See you around." Bellamy smiled giving Fox a pat on the back and standing up and walking away, before he did he could see Fox give him a little wave.

Bellamy took a look at his phone to see what lessons he had with which teachers, he was hoping they weren't boring old fucks.

MONDAY TUESDAY WEDNESDAY THURSDAY FRIDAY

Period 1: Maths Business PE Music Geography

Period 2: PE Science Art PE Maths

Period 3: History PE IT Maths PE

BREAK

Period 4: French Spanish Tech Law Science

Period 5: Tech Law Science Spanish Maths

Period 6: Business History Geography Art IT

Bellamy was pleased with the timetable as it had things he actually like, such as PE and Business. He despised Geography and Tech though, but apart from them everything was okay.

Underneath it had a list of which teachers teach what.

Mrs. Abigail Griffin - Maths, Miss. Indra - PE, Mr. Jaha - Law, Mr. Marcus Kane - Business, Mr. Sinclair - Art, Mr. Dante Wallace - History, Dr. Lorelei Tsing - Science, Miss. Callie Cartwig - Music, Miss. Diana Sydney - IT, Mr. Tor Lemkin - Tech, Mr. Jackson - Geography, Mr. Cuyler Ridley - French and Miss. Byrne - Spanish.

To Bellamy it was a long list of teachers but his main priority was for them to teach him and to be fun doing it, but moving on from Fox, Bellamy tried to look around for people that he had already knew that came here with him, hopefully he would spot Lexa or Murphy or Monroe or at least his sister Octavia somewhere. He found none of them, he decided to take a look at what was going on out from of the main building.

They were quite a lot of merchandise stands, presumably clothing which featured the Universities mascot on it, Nails the Bull. Bellamy thought he'd might check it out since that bull would be supporting him when he would be playing soccer. It was all really cruddy merchandise and the T-shirts were poorly made. As he turned around to walk away from the awful things they were selling, he bumped into a friend, Lexa. "Bellamy. Nice seeing you here. Well I'd knew you'd be here since we both got accepted." Lexa laughed, she was known to ramble on but Bellamy didn't find it annoying he found it quite funny. "So. how are you?" Bellamy was good now that he had found someone he knew, "Well. I moved in and I made one new friend called Fox." Bellamy replied in a tone to show that he was really bored. Lexa laughed at this, "Me and my room mate Anya should totally come see you and Nathan sometime. And I hope were in the same classes." Lexa laughed once more and walked away. Bellamy thought to himself, this is going to be a good four years at university.


	2. Disappearance

Bellamy was sitting in his dormitory room, doing nothing and being bored. He had spent the day roaming around the university campus to try and remember the place since it was pretty big. Nathan still wasn't back from his date yet and Bellamy was binge-watching, 'How to get away with Murder.' Until he heard a knock on the door, odd. Why would Nathan knock. He stood up, wary of who was at the door. Bellamy crept up to door and eyed outside through the peep hole. Lexa stood there smiling and a girl behind her was frowning, presumably Anya. He quickly opened the door before they could knock again. "Bellamy!" Lexa yelled in excitement as she rapidly pulled him into a hug. "Lexa, It's 7pm, It's pretty late to come by don't you think?" Bellamy asked at why she was coming by so late. Lexa laughed and stuck her tongue out replying. Anya was still frowning and was trying to look into Bellamy's dormitory room. Bellamy looked to Lexa and started to head gesture to Anya. Before Lexa could say anything Anya started to speak. "I am Anya. Lexa's room mate." She held out her hand for Bellamy to shake it, Bellamy shook it reluctantly. "I'm Bellamy, Lexa's friend." Anya smiled and simply said, "I know, she wouldn't stop talking about when you where kids and how you would cause mischief around your neighbourhood." Lexa started to chuckle and Bellamy joined in. Anya just stood there smiling with her hands behind her back.  
Once Bellamy had let them in, he directed them towards the couch in the living room. Bellamy walked to the kitchen, his socks sliding across the floor. "What do you girls want to drink?" Bellamy asked looking to the two chatting girls in the living room. Anya lifted her water in the air to notice him about it but Lexa grinned and ran up to the counter which Bellamy was standing at. She started to hunt through and revealed a bottle of Lokoya Wine, it was supposed to be incredibly expensive since it had to be shipped from the Mountain District. Lexa's father was really rich and could get expensive stuff, and when Bellamy and Lexa where sixteen she would steal some and go around to his house and get drunk and fall asleep, Bellamy would have to call her dad and tell her she was having a sleep over at his."Oh, No. Oh, no no no... I am not drinking any wine and getting drunk, I start lessons tomorrow." Bellamy smirked and Lexa smirked back as she whipped of the screw cap and started to chug it down. She stopped and wiped her mouth when Bellamy made glass of orange juice and walked over to the couch with Lexa doing a little jig behind him.  
When Bellamy sat down on the armchair taking a sip of his drink and setting it on the table, Lexa sat down next to Anya on the couch beside him. "So, tell me why are you here?" Bellamy said to the two girls, Anya was the one to answer, "Lexa wanted to know if either you or your friend Nathan had the same timetable as us." Lexa put down the bottle and joined the conversation. Bellamy pulled out his phone and showed them the picture he had obtained from Fox. Anya grabbed the phone from Bellamy and studied it. "Okay. Cool. Me and you have the same classes with Lexa." Anya smiled handing back his phone and taking a swig from her bottle of water. Lexa grinned and then gave a little clap. "We're also in a class with Fox. Fox Logan." Bellamy added remembering to tell them. Anya nodded and stood up. "We better get going before Lexa gets drunk... again." Anya explained picking Lexa up by the arm who was now drinking again. Bellamy nodded and smiled as they made there way out. They said 'hello' to Nathan on the way out who was now entering.  
"So did you have fun with girls?" Nathan chuckled, Bellamy flipped him off and laughed aswell. He began to stretch in exhaustion before mumbled nonsense under his breath and started to leave to go to bed. "Wow! Dude. Go to bed when I just arrived." Nathan laughed again slipping off his shoes by the door and throwing his hat to somewhere in the kitchen. Bellamy flipped him off once more before going to bed.  
\--THE NEXT DAY--  
Bellamy's alarm went off in the room startling him and making him jump out of bed. Nathan was laughing behind him, Bellamy turned around to see Nathan getting dressed. "Oh shit! Did I oversleep?" Bellamy yawned running up to his dresser and pulled out a new pair of underwear, a white v-neck and some skinny jeans. "Dude. Relax. You didn't oversleep, your alarm just went off, classes start in an hour, get dressed." Bellamy sighed in relief and wiped away some sweat from his head. Nathan had left the room to quickly make breakfast for him and his friend. Bellamy quietly got dressed, not bothering to change his socks. He slipped on his converse shoes and entered the kitchen. He must have been dressing for a while since Nathan already had a breakfast of bacon and eggs on each end of the table. Bellamy sat down and instantly dug in, ignoring the smirks of Nathan.  
"So, Bellamy, we have the same classes, right?" Nathan asked trying to get rid of the silence, Bellamy swallowed his last bit of bacon and nodded. "Yeah dude, me, you, Lexa, Anya and some girl named Fox." Nathan grinned, happy to know that he wouldn't be bored out of his mind without Bellamy. Bellamy swallowed his last egg and put the plate into the still messy sink, he glanced at the clock on the wall, half an hour till lessons start. He started to fix his hair so it wouldn't look messy and as he finished he pulled on his jacket and started to leave. "Hey, jackass wait." Nathan yelled, Bellamy turned around and was hit with a backpack which was soon followed with a laugh from Nathan. Bellamy nodded and just held onto it, not bothering to put it on his back despite Nathan doing so. Bellamy and Nathan left their dormitory room, locking it behind them. As they strolled outside, it was packed with people hurrying to get to lessons, on the other hand other people didn't care and were talking and texting.  
Once they had reached their maths class, hardly anyone was their except two boys and a cute girl, one with black shaggy hair and the other one had a pair of huge goggles around his neck. The cute girl was sat in the far corner of the room, she was spouting sun blonde hair and was doodling in a notepad. Mrs. Griffin smiled noticing their presence. "Hello boys, If you could please sit down, lesson will start in-" She took a look at her watch and looked back up, "-Ten more minutes, we just need to wait till everyone else is here, please take any seat." She seemed to be friendly, which was good for Bellamy as he despised mean teachers. Nathan nodded to the teacher and took a seat in the fourth row of chairs in the middle, Bellamy sat besides him. After a while of waiting more people started to appear, he noticed some of them, Murphy, Fox, Echo, Sterling. Most of them grinned and nodded while Fox just gave a little wave and went to go sit with the blonde girl at the back of the room, Bellamy presumed they were friends. Murphy, Sterling and Echo were all very close friends and most of the time you could not split them up despite Sterling being one of the kindest people Bellamy knew and Murphy and Echo, two of the most vicious people he knew. A ginger girl with braids appeared at the door, Monroe Quinn. As she entered Bellamy indicated her to sit next to him which she did. The last person entered, it was Bellamy's sister Octavia. Upon entering Mrs. Griffin smiled once more and told her to take a seat, she sat down besides Monroe, giving Bellamy a quirky as she did. Bellamy smiled back, happy to see she was enjoying the place.  
Once Octavia sat, Mrs. Griffin stood up from her desk and smiled at the class, "Hello students. As you probably already know, I am Mrs. Abigail Griffin, maths teacher and mother to Clarke Griffin." She chuckled pointing to blonde girl in the corner, Clarke blushed and put her head on the desk. The teacher chuckled once more and started to ramble about what they were going to be learning this term. Bellamy blocked her out and started to focus on her who Monroe was texting besides him. He quickly glanced at the top of her Iphone screen and it read 'Sterling Connelly AKA the bf' with two heart emotions next to the name. Bellamy rolled his eyes, he should of known they started dating before they came here. As she clicked send, a couple seconds after he could hear giggles from Murphy and Echo at the back of the room. Probably laughing at the message Monroe sent to Sterling. Mrs. Griffin stopped talking when another teacher bursted into the room, "Mrs. Griffin, I need to take a couple of your students." The woman spat out, "Miss Indra, what is it? Why do you need them?" Bellamy could see Mrs. Griffin not wanting her to take them away. "Never mind that, please may I have Bellamy Blake, Nathan Miller, Anya Steel, Clarke Griffin, Echo Andruzzi and Wells Jaha." She started to read out from a piece of paper. The whole class was confused as the Bellamy and the people she read out carefully stood up. Bellamy looked down to see Monroe tugging on his jacket. "What do they want?" She mouthed, Bellamy just shrugged, the people she read out followed her outside the classroom despite Mrs. Griffins protests to stop her. Miss. Indra started walking down the hallway before she entered a room, she walked in and indicated for them too aswell. Bellamy was really nervous and he could see that the rest of them were aswell, apart from Echo who was checking her nails. "Now you are probably wondering why I took you out of class." Bellamy nodded but no one else did. "Well. The reason why is because you are the last six people to talk to the student Lexa Ground before her disappearance last night." Bellamy could not believe what he had just heard.


	3. Look

Bellamy's whole world fell, his friend for about ten years had suddenly just disappeared. Everyone in the room was distraught, Anya and Clarke were questioning Miss. Indra about the situation. Wells and Nathan were discussing what would of happened and Echo was sat in a chair in the corner checking her nails, again. As for Bellamy, he was sat in the corner of the room next to the door, on the floor. Head in his knees, trying not to cry. He tried to think of all the memories he had with Lexa to take his mind off the disappearance. He had such a good childhood with Lexa, playing basketball, egging houses, going to parties. He had hoped he had done that here at university as well, it would of been great. "Bellamy, come here. I need to talk to you." Miss. Indra spoke up in a friendly tone. Anya had already mentioned to the teacher that Bellamy and Lexa had been best friends for almost ten years. Bellamy sat there for another second before running his hand through his hair and standing up. He made his way to a chair on the other side of the teachers desk and places his head in his hands. He could hear Miss. Indra sigh, Bellamy knew she was trying to help but he couldn't talk to anyone at the moment. "Now. Bellamy, I need to know what happened before and after you saw Lexa. Can you tell me that?" Miss. Indra requested while trying to not make him upset. Bellamy finally looked up and everyone could see he was soon going to cry. Bellamy wiped his eyes and sighed, he was going to have to talk about Lexa and try not to cry.  
"Well... It was about 7pm and Lexa and Anya had knocked on my door." Bellamy spoke up, Anya had nodded in agreement. "I let them in and we began talking about if we were in the same class, Lexa had brought some wine along and began drinking. After me and Anya stopped talking she was a bit drunk, Anya decided to take her home before she could get fully drunk. They left and that's the last time I saw them." Bellamy explained. He had successfully explained what happened without crying. The teacher nodded and looked over to the nervous Anya. "Is this true?" She questioned. Anya nodded quickly. The teacher nodded for the last time before saying. "Now that I have talked to all of you, you may go back to class. I will look more into the situation and update you while it goes on." Echo was the first to stand up and leave followed by Wells. Clarke who was showing no emotion stood up as well leaving the room. "Dude. Come on let's go." Nathan whispered. Nathan and Anya started to help up the now crying Bellamy to take him to the lesson. Anya brought out a tissue from her back pocket to wipe away the tears rolling down his face. Bellamy had taken a liking to Anya and whispered 'thanks' in between his sobs. Once they had reached the door to the classroom, Nathan walked in. "Right, wipe away those tears and let's go in." Anya smiled faintly. Bellamy nodded and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and cheeks. He was quite noticeable that he had been crying but he hoped no one would recognize it. He wiped his eyes once more before throwing away the tissue and following Anya into the classroom.  
He quietly made his way to his seat, being careful not to do anything embarrassing like tripping up or crying again. He sat down next to Monroe and Nathan who were looking quite worried, he could also see that Mrs. Griffin was frowning. He put his head on the desk and blocked out the rest of room despite the constant moans from the teacher to put his head up and pay attention. Though she stopped after a while. The whole day went on the same as first lesson.  
Bellamy slowly made his way to his dormitory room in the rain. He was getting soaked but he didn't care. Nathan had probably already arrived at there room Bellamy thought. He started to think why Clarke or Wells or Echo would be talking to Lexa, Clarke seemed very shy, Echo didn't look like the person that would talk to Lexa and for Wells, Bellamy assumed he was shy like Clarke. "Bellamy!" A voice shouted from behind him, it wasn't one that he recognized. Bellamy sighed and looked behind him. A blonde girl with braids was running up to him with an umbrella, she looked shorter then Bellamy. It ended up being Clarke. "Hey. Are you okay?" She questioned holding the umbrella up high enough so they wouldn't get wet. "Yeah. I'm fine." He murmured back which made Clarke frown. "Are you sure? You've looked depressed all day." The blonde demurred. Bellamy sighed once again, "I am fucking fine. It has nothing to do with you, now leave me alone." Bellamy yelled, his patience was wearing thin and the sudden outburst startled Clarke. "Err... okay then, just... if you wanna talk. You can come to me first." Clarke squeaked before running off. Bellamy didn't mean to upset her, he just wanted to be left alone but that wasn't coming soon because as he reached his dormitory, Anya was waiting at the front door. "Bellamy. Come check this out, I found it when I got to my room, it's some scary shit." Anya muttered before indicating for him to follow her, he reluctantly ended up following her to her room. It was quite big like Bellamy's. Since his parent's where quite rich like Lexa's they could afford to stay in the good dormitory's with a room mate. She ran to the bedroom with her socks sliding across the pristine wood floor. Bellamy dropped his backpack at the front door and followed the brunette inside.  
He was met with a shocking sight. The whole room had been vandalized, paintings had been smashed, furniture was broken and on the wall where the words written with spray paint: 'Can you find the girl?'  
"Shit... What the fuck happened?" Bellamy questioned the girl who was filled with sorrow. She shook her head, "I don't know. I don't know who did this or why they left the message behind. But I'm scared Bellamy. I don't think Lexa just disappeared, I think someone took her." This day was getting worse, first Lexa had disappeared or had been taken, and now someone was messing with them. "We need to tell a teacher, it's the only solution." Bellamy informed, Anya nodded in agreement and the two brunettes went to look for a teacher after Anya slipped on her shoes.

Bellamy and Anya were running through the rain to the school building, they were both soaked to the bone. Every once in a while Anya would trip but Bellamy helped her. Eventually they made it to the school building, it was deserted apart from from two people talking near the end of the hallway, Bellamy noticed them and he identified them as Emori and Jones. They ran through the hallways with their wet sneakers squeaking noise across the pristine floors. Anya stumbled into one of the rooms and Bellamy followed, Dr. Tsing sat at her desk typing on her laptop, someone else was at the back of the room, studying but Bellamy couldn't catch a good enough glimpse. "Dr. Tsing!? Do you know where Miss. Indra is? It's important!" Anya stated quickly, Bellamy was surprised she good talk that fast because from all the running they were doing they must of been exhausted, Bellamy was. Dr. Tsing looked up confused at first but finally managed to talk, "I am not exactly sure. You should check staffroom, next to Mr. Jaha's room." Dr. Tsing explained but going back to her laptop, Anya nodded to Bellamy and the two ran out of the room, Bellamy noticed the person at the back of the room get out their chair before they disappeared into the hallways.  
Anya stopped running once the pair had reached the staffroom, Bellamy had to stop to catch his breath. Anya took a step back and knocked on the door. A minute passed and Mr. Wallace opened the door, he was holding a mug of coffee. "Oh, Anya, Bellamy, How are you?" Mr. Wallace asked opening the door smiling and indicating for them to step inside. Anya went inside and Bellamy slowly followed, "Fine, thanks. Do you know where Miss. Indra is?" Bellamy asked before Anya could talk. Mr. Wallace took a swig of his coffee and nodded, he pointed to the door at the back of the room before sitting down to carry his conversation on with Mr. Kane. Bellamy sighed and walked over, Anya was closely sticking next to him. Bellamy tapped on the door, "Come in." A voice said from inside. Bellamy opened the door and Miss. Indra was sat at her desk marking papers. Raven Reyes and Kyle Wick were sat across from her desk, smirking. "Ah, Anya and Bellamy, hello." Miss. Indra smiled putting her pen down. Anya gave a little wave and Bellamy spoke again, "Miss. Indra, do you mind if we... talk in private." Bellamy stated, Miss. Indra nodded. "Raven, Kyle. You may go. But no spray painting any more buildings!" Miss. Indra lectured and the pair left the room fist bumping each over. Anya closed the door and sat down in one of the now free seats, Bellamy followed.  
Miss. Indra swept away some hair that covered her eyes and began to talk, "Now, I am predicting this is about your friend Lexa." Miss. Indra stated putting on a more serious face, before Bellamy could speak Anya started to talk, "You predicted correctly, after our last period with Mr. Kane, I went to my apartment, once I got their, Lexa's whole bedroom was trashed and someone spray painted the words, 'Can you find the Girl?'" Miss. Indra sighed, "I already had the police check out everywhere she had been before she disappeared, I'll call them again to check out her room, did you touch anything?" Miss. Indra questioned getting up and looking out the window, rain pattered against the pane. "No, Miss. Indra, we did not." Bellamy replied. Miss. Indra nodded in response and turned around picking up the telephone she had on her desk and shooed the pair out of the room.  
As soon as Bellamy shut the door to Miss. Indra's office, Anya broke into tears, Bellamy frowned and pulled the brunette into a hug, ignoring the concerned looks on Mr. Wallace and Mr. Kane's faces. "Bellamy... What if we never find Lexa?" Anya asked in between sobs. Bellamy released her and replied promptly, "Don't worry, just don't think about that, we will find her." Bellamy grabbed her hand and lead her out the room.  
"So what was that about?" Raven asked suddenly popping out off a nearby hallway with Kyle behind her, he preferred to go by 'Wick'. To Bellamy, Raven and Wick were annoying, all they did the weekend they were supposed to be moving in was pranking people and recording, they posted some of the videos on Tumblr, which Bellamy actually saw because Nathan was following them and showed Bellamy each one. Raven was quite short with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, her hair was also straight and long. Wick, however, was taller with short dirty blond hair, he also spouting a bit of stubble. His eyes were light brown. "Nothing, go away." Bellamy groaned being in their presence, he tried to push past past Raven with Anya but Wick stopped them. "It wasn't nothing if you wanted us to leave." Kyle argued in suspicion, Bellamy scoffed and once again tried to get past them but Raven started to interfere again. "Tell us." She shouted, Anya noticed she shouted loud enough to make Emori and Jones look other too where they were and for Dr. Tsing to step out of the science lab. "Why do you want to know so much?" Bellamy asked in annoyance letting go of Anya's hand. Kyle and Raven each grabbed one of his arms and dragged him into a corner, Anya reluctantly followed. "We have eyes and ears all around this place, we know everything. All the rumours, theories, conspiracy. Everything. Now what was going on." Kyle clarified holding Bellamy's t-shirt, Raven stood beside him folding her arms. "Fine! If you want to know so much, my best friend for about ten years went missing yesterday and she has possibly been kidnapped." Bellamy yelled pushing Kyle away from him. Before either of them could reply, Dr. Tsing appeared behind them. "What is going on here?" The teacher asked curiously. Raven and Kyle spun around, "Nothing, Dr. Tsing. It's fine." Kyle lied putting his arm around Bellamy. "Just friends being friends." Raven went along with the lie. "Alright, if you insist everything is fine then I'll go. But no mischief." Dr. Tsing lectured before walking away. Anya quietly ran to Bellamy's side while Raven and Kyle were talking to Dr. Tsing. "Bellamy told you what you wanted, now leave us alone." Anya said trying to sound tough but failing. She quickly grabbed Bellamy's hand and pulled him out of sight from Raven and Kyle.  
"Thanks for that." Bellamy spoke once Anya and himself had stopped running. "No problem. We should have probably brought an umbrella, were gonna get soaked again." Anya stated staring out the front door of building. "Whatever. Lets just run." Bellamy shrugged the problem off and opened the doors to start running. Anya followed quickly behind him.  
The pair bursted into the apartment building out of breath and wet as ever. "I'm gonna go to my room. I'll see you tomorrow Anya." Bellamy explained and Anya nodded walking away. Bellamy walked into his room with the door creaking open. Nathan was sat on the couch eating a bowl of cereal, he was wearing sweat pants and a vest. "Yo!" Nathan simply said noticing Bellamy had entered the room. Bellamy nodded to him while slipping his wet sneakers off at the door. "I'm gonna take a shower." Bellamy informed walking to the bathroom but before he did he dropped his wet shirt on the kitchen counter. "Not cool dude." Nathan shouted frowning once he saw Bellamy dropping the shirt on the counter. Bellamy smirked once he heard Nathan saying all the swear words under the sun. He stripped his jeans, underwear and socks and threw them in the sink. He shut the bathroom door and stepped into the shower, he turned it on, the warm water pelted his face and body. Today was really shitty for him, first he figured out his best friend went missing, or was possibly kidnapped, her room was trashed and he possibly just made enemies with Raven Reyes and Kyle Wick. The next day after all lessons had finished he was thinking about going into Mistford town to take his minds off things. He would presumably go to get something to eat with one of his friends, Monroe or Nathan, possibly even Octavia if she cared, Octavia shared a disliking with Lexa, or perhaps all of them.  
Bellamy finished his shower and jumped out, he started to spray on his 'Axe' deodorant, Monroe had always taken a disliking to his deodorant choices but he ignored her. He changed into a pair of sweat pants and his jumper that was black and had the words 'fuck off' written in white on top. He casually made his way his way to where Nathan was sitting ignoring his glares. "So, what have you been doing?" Bellamy asked. Nathan finished the last of his cereal and set down the bowl on the coffee table on front of them, Bellamy rested his feet on top. "Nothing when last period ended, I studied for like, I don't know, an hour maybe, and then binge watched Better call Saul while eating cereal." Nathan replied with a smug look but Bellamy wasn't impressed. "Nathan. How many bowls of cereal did you have?" Bellamy asked. Nathan looked at him then looked at the TV trying to ignore Bellamy. "Nathan." Bellamy repeated closing in on Nathan who was trying to quietly make his way to the end of the couch without Bellamy noticing. "Uh... seven bowls." Nathan replied with a nervous laugh. "Oh my god. Whatever. I'm gonna go to bed, just get more milk and cereal." Bellamy hissed, Nathan stood up and walked to door of their apartment, slipping on his sneakers and coat, "Will do captain." He laughed saluting Bellamy before leaving. "Nerd." Bellamy murmured to himself before going to his bedroom. As soon as he hit the covers he fell asleep.  
\--THE NEXT DAY--  
An alarm went of making a terrible beeping noise through the room, Bellamy woke up still drowsy and slammed his digital alarm clock to make it stop. "I need a new one of them." He murmured to himself before getting up to get changed. His attire for the day was black skinny jeans with rips, black sneakers and a white sweater with black writing that said, 'Give me Coffee or go away.' He ruffled up his hair in front of the bathroom mirror and quickly ate a bowl of cereal. "Thank god. I thought Nathan would just wait outside the door for a while then come back in." Bellamy whispered to himself. He checked his phone for the time, he sighed and put his bowl in the sink and left the apartment. He wasn't rushing since he had woke up pretty early at 6:00, classes start at 7:30. In the hallways of his apartment building it had a sign somewhere that showed where people lived. Luckily after after about five minutes of looking Bellamy found it.  
Floor 1 inhabitants: John Murphy and John Mbege, Monty Green and Jasper Jordan, Monroe Quinn and Harper Cole.  
Floor 2 inhabitants: Atom Keegan and Jones Porter, Roma Everly and Maya Vie, Echo Andruzzi and Sterling Connelly.  
Floor 3 inhabitants: Lexa Ground and Anya Steel, Bellamy Blake and Nathan Miller, Myles Creed and Connor Milton.  
Floor 4 inhabitants: Wells Jaha and Fox Logan, Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake, Kyle Wick and Raven Reyes.  
Top floor inhabitants: Emori Sand and Dax Morgan.  
Bellamy scoffed when he saw that Emori and Dax where together, they were best friends since they were born, he started to laugh when he noticed the words, 'lucky fuckers' written in black marker next to their names. He knew why, the top floor had the biggest apartment. The person he was looking for though was 'Clarke Griffin'. He needed to talk to someone and she offered the idea, he also needed to apologize for being rude yesterday. Luckily his sister was living with Clarke so it would make it easier to get in.  
Bellamy trailed up the stairs to the next floor and scanned the doors, room 11 was in the middle of the hall and Bellamy walked up to it and gently knocked on the door. After about five minutes of impatient the door creaked open and a drowsy Octavia stood their holding a mug of coffee. "Uh... what?" She asked moving the hair out of her face. Her eyes lit up when she realised it was Bellamy. "Oh. Hey Bellamy, what's up?" She smiled pulling him into a hug whilst trying not to spill her coffee. "Hey O. I was just wondering If I could talk to your room mate?" Bellamy asked trying not to be fussy. "Oh. Of course. Come in and sit down, I'll go get her." Octavia smiled while opening the door wide enough for the boy to come in. Bellamy could hint a sense of disappointment in her tone. Bellamy at their green velvet couch while Octavia shouted for Clarke, "YO CLARKE! WAKE UP!" She yelled, Bellamy was startled by the sudden shouting but Clarke instantly sprung up from her bed and shouted. "WHAT?!" Clarke could sense she wasn't the best person in the mornings. "VISITOR!" Octavia screamed back. Clarke didn't reply, instead the people next door slammed on the wall and shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP." Bellamy identified the voice as Wells Jaha and after that loud laughter could be heard from the apartment on the other side of Octavia's, probably Wick.  
Clarke walked out of the bedroom with red and white short shorts on and a shirt which had Minnie Mouses face on. She also wore a pair of Yoda slippers which Bellamy thought was odd with her other clothes. Once she noticed Bellamy sitting on the couch her eyes widened. "Oh, uh... Bellamy. What brings you here?" She asked walking up to the couch, she sat down next to Bellamy, he could sense she was nervous. "Okay two things. One. Sorry about being rude yesterday I wasn't in the best of mood's. Two. I'm taking up your offer to talk before we go to class." Bellamy began to talk. "Oh, its fine. I understand. So what do you want to talk about, I didn't exactly know what had happened all I know was that you were crying." Clarke replied which made Bellamy blush, Bellamy put his finger on his lips to tell her to shush and then pointed at Octavia. Clarke glanced at where he was pointing and she saw Octavia was eating breakfast and reading a book called 'Zom-B.' Clarke looked back to Bellamy and nodded, "Sorry, so what do you want to talk about?" Bellamy sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Anything. I just need to take my mind of things." Bellamy explained which Clarke nodded too. Clarke thought for a minute before looking up with an idea. "Did you study for Business?" Clarke asked, "Oh shit. Fuck. No I didn't." Bellamy replied. Clarke smirked before getting up and grabbing her blue and violet bag from the kitchen counter. She opened it up and grabbed a book and walked back over to where Bellamy was sitting. "Here. Just revise until we need to go to classes. I'm gonna go get dressed, me, you and Octavia will walk to Business class once classes start." Clarke explained smiling. Bellamy nodded in response to show he understood and Clarke walked back into her bedroom to get changed.  
Bellamy tried to revise but kept getting distracted by how cool Octavia and Clarke's apartment looked, it had polished wood floors, pale green walls and all the furniture looked super expensive. Their TV was huge, Bellamy thought it had to be about a hundred inches. "Screw this, I'll wing whatever Mr. Kane ask's." Bellamy muttered to himself, throwing the book onto a nearby coffee table and switched on the TV. He smiled and put his feet on the coffee table making sure not to knock the book of the table. He chuckled when he saw 'Spongebob Squarepants' was on. Murphy absolutely loved this show, if he was here now he'd start to squeal like a school girl. Ten minutes had passed and Clarke walked out in a more suitable attire, a pair of pink converse, black skinny jeans with rips similar to Bellamy's, a white buttoned up shirt which was covered with a pink sweater. She also had a black beanie on with words written on top which read, 'I woke up like this.' Some of her blonde hair was hanging down from her beanie as well.  
"Wow. It seems like you couldn't study." Clarke chuckled looking at the TV which was occupied by Bellamy. Bellamy looked at Clarke and smirked, "Wow. Look's like you copied my Jeans." Bellamy chuckled right back at her. Clarke looked down and then laughed, she looked back up and gave Bellamy the finger. "All right love birds-" "Shut up Octavia." Octavia laughed and then continued. "All right. Clarke and Bellamy. We better get going. Come on." Octavia laughed again. She picked up her back and put on a coat and walked out the apartment, Bellamy and Clarke quickly followed.  
Bellamy, Octavia and Clarke walked down the stairs of their apartment building before Bellamy stopped in his tracks, "Shit. You two. I gotta go to Anya's apartment dead quick. I left my bag there. Mind staying here?" Bellamy asked but before either of them could answer he started to run to Anya's apartment. When he arrived he knocked on the door which was then quickly answered by Anya. "Oh, hey Bellamy, I was just about to set off, you wanna walk together?" Anya asked smiling to see Bellamy standing at the door. "Yeah, we can. I'm also walking with my sis Octavia and her room mate, Clarke. I just gotta grab my bag quickly, I left it here." Bellamy explained, Anya nodded before walking away, she came back with Bellamy's bag in hand. "Here. Let's go." Anya said handing Bellamy his bag and closing her apartment door and locking it. Anya and Bellamy walked down to see Octavia and Clarke talking, once the pair noticed they were back they both smiled. "Hey Anya." Octavia and Clarke greeted simultaneously. Anya gave a little wave and the quartet started to walk to their first class.  
Bellamy, Octavia, Clarke and Anya where about to go into their first lesson but Miss. Indra pulled them aside, "Bellamy, Anya. I'm sorry to say but... about your friend Lexa. The police called off the search for her, they didn't pick up enough information in her bedroom, and someone stole all the security tapes on the day she went missing. I'm sorry but your friend Lexa is gone for good. We have already contacted her parents so you don't have to say anything to them." Miss. Indra explained. Bellamy nearly cried and so did Anya. Octavia didn't show any emotion about the situation and Clarke had a sad look on her face. "What... no... no, no, no, they can't do that. I refuse to believe it. They need to keep looking." Bellamy cried shaking Miss. Indra by the shoulders. Clarke and Octavia took Bellamy off Miss. Indra who was now frowning. "I'm sorry Bellamy. You might wanna take the day off to grieve, same with you Anya and Clarke." Miss. Indra finally said before walking away. Octavia sighed and walked into her lesson. "Come on Bellamy. We'll go into town. Get somethin' to eat. Take your mind off things." Anya assured him grabbing one of his hands and walking away. Clarke did the same.  
The trio sat inside of McDonalds, Bellamy was slowly nibbling on his chips while Anya was munching on her Big Mac, Clarke didn't order anything. "So what do you want to do after we've ate Bellamy?" Anya asked swallowing a bite of his burger. "We look for Lexa." Bellamy replied. "I don't care what it takes, I don't care how long it takes, I don't care who we have to drag into it. I'm finding Lexa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Also I forgot to add, that their is an account on the website FanFiction that has this same story, If you think they are copying me don't worry, that is me. Also this Chapter is both chapter 3 and 4 from my FanFiction account due to the fact that chapter 3 was quite short.


	4. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last pre-done chapter, it might take longer for more to come out.

For the rest of the day, Bellamy, Anya and Clarke wandered around Mistford town. Anya stood beside Bellamy listening to music through her earphones. Clarke would try to talk to Bellamy despite him always telling her he was fine. "Okay. Look Bellamy. I know loss is hard but... but you can't just shut everyone out." Clarke worried. Bellamy sighed and ignored her, Clarke frowned and put her hands in her jeans pockets. The sky was starting to turn grey and cloudy. Most of the shops were closing and people were starting to leave and go home. Anya noticed this but Bellamy and Clarke didn't as both of them were staring at the ground and frowning. Anya took out her earphones and put them in her pocket with her phone and then gently tapped on Bellamy's arm. Bellamy looked up and gave a weak smile, Anya returned it. "We should get going. It might start to rain." Anya indicated the greyness of the sky. Bellamy nodded. "Clarke. You coming?" Anya questioned the blonde. "Yeah. Sure. I have to study anyway. Come on." Clarke replied with a small nod. The trio than turned around and began to walk home.

Bellamy said his goodbye's to Anya and Clarke and wandered into his apartment. "Hey Dude." Nathan smiled sitting at the kitchen counter. Bellamy ignored him and dropped his bag at the door and locked himself in his room despite the frowns and questions from Nathan. Bellamy didn't feel like sleeping, eating or doing anything. Instead he lied on his bed and blasted out his calming music on his phone. He smiled weakly when his favourite song came on.

I'll follow you into the park,

Through the jungle, through the dark

Girl, I've never loved one like you

 

Moats and boats, and waterfalls,

Alleyways, and payphone calls

I been everywhere with you (that's true)

 

Laugh until we think we'll die,

Barefoot on a summer night

Never could be sweeter than with you

 

And in the streets you run afree,

Like it's only you and me,

Geez, you're something to see.

Home, let me come home,

Home is wherever I'm with you

Our home, yes, I am home,

Home is when I’m alone with you

 

Alabama, Arkansas,

I do love my Ma and Pa

Moats and boats, and waterfalls,

Alleyways, and payphone calls

 

Home is when I'm alone with you!

Home is when I'm alone with you!

Bellamy began to groan when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Go away." Bellamy muttered loud enough for them to hear. "Bellamy, let me in. They is a girl here to see you." Nathan replied in a slightly angry tone. "Is it Anya or Clarke?" Bellamy questioned. "No." Nathan replied getting angrier. "Octavia?" Bellamy asked once again. "No, let me ask." Nathan said once more before Bellamy could hear whispering beyond the door. "She says her name is Fox." Nathan explained. "Alright. one minute." Bellamy slurred. He pulled on a pair of socks and crept up to the door and slowly unlocked it before getting back onto his bed. Fox opened the door slowly which revealed the dark room. Fox could see Bellamy sprawled across his bed. The black curtains blocked the windows and most of the room was a mess. "Bellamy." Fox began but slowly quietened once she noticed the state of the room. Fox slowly walked up to the end of the bed and sat down. "Bellamy... What's wrong? I noticed you weren't in class today. And on Monday you looked depressed all day." Fox explained with her voice full of pity. Bellamy turned the other way to look at Fox, once he did the first thing Fox noticed was Bellamy's eyes were puffy from crying. Fox tried to hide her shock but failed. "What?" Bellamy murmured. "N-n-nothing. Nothing at all." Fox lied. Bellamy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "So... what are you here for?" Bellamy questioned. Fox frowned. "I'm not sure if you want to talk about her yet but... I saw Lexa hanging out with some guy in town on Saturday. I didn't recognize him so I thought you might want to take a look." Fox explained as she rummaged through her bag. After a while of searching she pulled out two photos and handed them to Bellamy. After a quick glance at the photo's Bellamy could see Lexa in a alleyway talking to a hooded man who had brown hair. The other photo showed them exchanging something.

"Fuck." Bellamy whispered, "FUCK! LEXA!" Bellamy began to shout. "Hey, Hey. What is it?" Fox asked trying to calm him down. Bellamy sighed and shook his head. "Lexa always used to buy Marijuana from sneaky dude outside that coffee shop ever since we were sixteen... I... I always told her to stop. I knew this would be related." Bellamy murmured. "We don't even know if this is related. For all we know this guy doesn't even know about her disappearance." Fox said swiftly. Bellamy sighed again and lied back down. "Hey. Fox. Could you pass me my cigarettes. They're probably under my bed." Bellamy said pointing under the bed. Fox groaned and got on the floor. "Here." Fox said standing up and throwing them at him. Bellamy nodded and lit one of them. Once he brung it to his mouth he took it out and exhaled the smoke. Before Bellamy could thank her the brunette had already left the room and shut the door. He heard a small conversation outside the door before it stopped.

An hour had passed since his encounter with Fox and Bellamy had gone through five cigarettes already. They always helped him calm down, he never knew why. He always used to smoke since he was fourteen when him and Lexa sneaked into the woods when they ditched school to miss a boring geography test. Lexa dared him to try one and Bellamy never backed down from a dare.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Why are we even doing this?" Bellamy asked still chuckling as he followed his friend through the woods. "Because. I don't wanna do that test, and anyway let's go to that little cave we found." Lexa replied laughing herself. "God this is so stupid." Bellamy admitted. Lexa shook her head and carried on walking._

_They had been walking for five minutes until they reached a small cave which was surrounded by trees. "Here we are." Lexa said doing a little dance and then running into the cave. "Come on. Turn the flash light on from your phone and get in here." Lexa shouted from inside. Bellamy scoffed and did what she demanded and followed her inside. He sat down across from Lexa who was smoking. "Hey." She laughed. "I dare you to try one." Lexa giggled handing it to him. "Oh. You dare me?" Bellamy asked with a smile. He took the cigarette away from Lexa and took his first drag. Once he exhaled he began coughing which caused Lexa to laugh._

_"I hate you." Bellamy groaned. "I hate you too. Dick head." Lexa laughed. "Bitch." Bellamy replied smiling. "Cock sucker." Lexa laughed again. The two began to call each other names. Bellamy was positive that Lexa and him would be best friends for life._

**END FLASHBACK**

Bellamy finished his cigarette and threw it inside a bowl next to his bed. He was going to light another one until Nathan knocked on his door. "Hey dude. Get dressed." Nathan shouted still knocking. Bellamy let out a sigh and asked. "Why?" They was a moment of silence until Nathan reluctantly replied. "You, me and my date. On a date." Nathan replied with a nervous laugh. Bellamy scoffed and began to laugh himself. "What the fuck?" He heard Nathan scoff as well. "Come on. I promised her that we would go on a double date. I called Monroe. Just act like you're dating Monroe for today. Please." Nathan begged. Bellamy knew he was going to regret it but gave in. "Fine." He moaned. He got up from his bed and unlocked the door and walked out.

"You got me clothes?" Bellamy asked. Nathan nodded and pointed to the kitchen counter where Bellamy's attire awaited. "I washed your favourite clothes. I told Monroe to wear something similar to actually show that your together." Nathan laughed. "Don't you think you're going a bit too far with this?" Bellamy questioned as he picked up his clothes. Nathan flipped him off. Bellamy smiled and went to the bathroom to get changed. He stripped his clothes and sprayed his deodorant. He got dressed into his black socks and underwear, white skinny jeans, a black sweater with a picture of a laughing skeleton head with the words, 'You gave me a bone-r.' Bellamy scoffed and shouted. "YOU'RE SO IMMATURE NATHAN." Nathan started giggling to himself in the next room. Bellamy pulled on his black converse with the get-up and stepped out of the bathroom. "Okay so Nathan. One. You owe me after this. Two. Is Monroe wearing the same thing, and three. Why do you have so many dates with this girl?" Bellamy asked with a confused look. "Okay. One. Fine. Two. Yes she is, the exact same, I picked it out for he yesterday. Three. Shut up." Nathan replied with a smug look on his face. Bellamy sighed. "Lets hope this cheers me up." He whispered to himself before following Nathan out of their apartment.

Outside their dormitory Monroe was on her phone texting Sterling. Once she noticed the boys step out of the building she smiled. "Okay. Nathan you totally owe me after this." Monroe chuckled greeting them. Nathan scoffed and Monroe laughed again until she noticed Bellamy who was frowning and staring at the floor. Monroe frowned and reluctantly asked. "Are you okay, Bellamy?" Bellamy looked up and Monroe could see his puffy eyes. Startled by his tired face, Monroe took a step back. Noticing this, Bellamy frowned again and stared at the floor. "Okay. Love birds." Nathan joked which wasn't very funny since Monroe kicked him in the shin. "Let's get going." Nathan groaned rubbing his shin.

Bellamy, Nathan and Monroe made their way to the place where Nathan was meeting his date, Bellamy overheard him telling Monroe it was at some coffee shop in town. Monroe was asking Nathan a bunch of questions about his date while Bellamy lagged behind. The weather was still really cloudy, Bellamy wasn't sure if it rained or not, but it probably did for a while as they were a few puddles on the ground. They eventually reached the pier, the coffee shop was just next to the beginning. It was a small building painted lime green and dark green. The coffee shop also had writing in yellow on top which read, 'Beans!' Bellamy followed Nathan and Monroe in delicate coffee house. Inside was really well done, pristine wooden floors and roof, lime coloured walls, red seats with wooden tables. Plants and flowers were also spreaded around inside of pots. Bellamy, Nathan and Monroe walked up to the counter where a brown haired boy with dark blue eyes stood. "Murphy, hey." Monroe greeted giving a little wave. Murphy put down his pen and looked up, his hair swaying as he did. "Oh, hey guys. What d'you guys want?" Murphy asked. Nathan leaned forward and whispered in the boys ear, Murphy whispered something back and Nathan smiled and leaned back. "Come on guys, Murphy will ask us what we want in 'bout five minutes." Nathan smiled again checking his watch. Bellamy and Monroe followed Nathan to the corner of the coffee shop where a tan skinned Asian boy sat, he also had shaggy black hair and dark eyes. The boy also wore a fancy attire, a white buttoned shirt with a Jean jacket covering it, he also wore blue skinny jeans and white converse.

"Monty." Nathan exclaimed in excitement. "Nathan." The boy replied with the same tone. Monty stood up and pulled Nathan into a hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek, like they haven't seen each other in ages. "Did you know it was a boy?" Monroe whispered the question. Bellamy shook his head in response, he thought it was a girl every time Nathan told him to shut up when he joked it was a boy.

Despite this he decided to be nice, if Nathan want's to date a boy that's his choice. Bellamy smiled and so did Monroe as they walked up to the two. "Hi. I am Monroe." Monroe greeted shaking the Monty's hand as he released from the hug with Nathan. "Nice to meet you. I'm Monty." The boy smiled at the ginger braided girl and turned to Bellamy and smiled again. He put out his hand for him to shake it. Bellamy looked down and shook it. His hand's were cold and Bellamy noticed how slim his arm was. "Bellamy." Bellamy greeted with his first word since being outside.

Bellamy, Nathan, Monroe and Monty sat down. Bellamy decided to blank out and wait for Murphy to come along and ask their order. Monroe was asking questions about how Monty and Nathan met. Bellamy stared out the window and rain pattered across the pane. Luckily, it didn't rain when they were outside. The weather had been shit lately, it was sunny on Sunday, but now it was Tuesday and it had not stopped raining and when it did, the weather stayed cloudy. Despite living in Mistford most of his life, he never really came to this coffee shop, the last time he did was when he was shopping with his mum when he was twelve. "Hey. Bellamy, what you wanna order?" Murphy's voice suddenly shot up from no where. Bellamy turned back to his table to notice Murphy standing at the edge of the table wearing an apron and holding a pen and paper. "I'll just have a Latte macchiato." Bellamy murmured before staring out the window again. He heard Murphy reply the word, 'Okay.' Before walking away. "Hey. Bellamy, what's wrong?" Monty asked noticing his silence. Bellamy shook his head. "His best friend is-" Monroe started to talk before Nathan interrupted her. "Monroe! Don't!" Someone people in the coffee shop directed their attention to Bellamy's table to see where the sudden shout came from. "What?" Monroe asked confused. "Most of our class know's. Monty doesn't. Why not tell him?" Nathan sighed and got up and started to drag Monroe from the table to explain to her why she can't say anything.

"My best friend is missing." Bellamy blurted out. Monty looked at Bellamy who was still staring out the window, Bellamy knew he was staring though. "Doesn't sound that bad when you finally get it out." Bellamy murmured. At that moment, Bellamy noticed someone suspicious outside. Someone who he recognized. The man from the photo Fox showed him. "Shit, er. Monty tell Monroe and Nathan I'll be back soon, probably." Bellamy explained jumping out of his seat as well as grabbing his cup of coffee from the tray Murphy was holding when he came walking to them. Luckily it had a lid. Bellamy darted out of the shop to follow the man despite Monty, Nathan and Monroe's questions on where he was going.

Running around the shop, Bellamy noticed the man walking down the alleyway from the coffee shop and the burger shop which was next door. The man was at the end of the alley talking to another man about Bellamy's age. The person around Bellamy's age handed the older guy some money and the older guy handed him a package, most likely drugs. The younger guy then started to make his way out of the alley and Bellamy hid before the guy saw him. Once the younger guy left Bellamy made his way into the alley and the older man was counting the money. "Hey." Bellamy shouted as he made his way closer. The man spun around and surprised Bellamy with a gun. Bellamy who was startled took a step back but didn't put his hands up. "Who are you?" The man asked. He had a deep, intimidating voice. "D-d-do you know L-Lexa G-G-Ground?" Bellamy asked choking on his words. "I don't talk about customers." The man replied with the same deep tone. "How come she went missing a while after she talked with you?" Bellamy asked trying to act intimidating, similar to the man. "Shit." The man murmured.

Before Bellamy knew what was happening, three bullets rang out. Blood started to spill from his ear, shoulder and the side of his stomach. Bellamy fainted from shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did add a little flashback, look at me. Also If you wanna know what song them lyrics are from, It is Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes.  
> Also I finished my exams so chapters will be longer from now on.  
> Also Also, he did get shot, yes. I am cruel.


	5. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If you don't like blood, even though you can't see it, don't read this chapter.  
> Warning: Hints of self harm.

Hospitals were always dull and always smelt like bleach. It was a calm and sterile and the doctors and nurses were intimidating yet kind. It was a shame Bellamy Blake woke up in one. His eyelids flickered open to reveal the fully white room apart from a plain blue painting on the left wall. They was a table next to his lumpy bed with a glass of water on top; beside that they was a Medical Monitor. His sight was still a little fuzzy but seemed to clear up. Sitting up from the bed he noticed a doctor sat down on an arm chair in the corner writing. "E-e-e-excuse me?" Bellamy asked politely. The doctor's eyes sprang up and Bellamy could notice his facial features. Big eyes and a small nose. He also wore a pair of glasses. "Ah. B-B-Bellamy, y-y-you're a-awake." The doctor stammered on his words even more than Bellamy did. Bellamy also couldn't hear him from his left ear. "It is q-q-quite s-surprising how you a-are awake s-s-so early. I'd expect at least t-t-two more hours, t-the l-least." The doctor than got up and left the room leaving Bellamy confused on his bed. He ripped the wires of his chest and wrist and got out of bed even though he was quite slow. He pulled his white shirt down as it was still very cold. His clothes were similar to the setting of the room, a plain white shirt, white boxers and white socks with a hint of grey.  
Curious of where the doctor went, Bellamy decided to follow him. The hallway had slate grey floors and dove white walls, a single light bulb hung from the roof giving the hallway a dim setting. He walked down the hallway slowly, his side hurt to hell, he touched it and it started to sting. He pulled his shirt up and it revealed a bandage which was wrapped around his side covering the graze. He had another bandage covering his shoulder covering the graze from where he got shot there. He remembered he also got shot in the ear. Once he raised his hand to check his ear, some of it wasn't there; a hole was also left. "Holy shit." Bellamy whispered to himself in shock.  
Continuing his journey down the plain hallway he ended up in a lobby, a woman with brown hair sat at the desk typing on a computer. He noticed the doctor that just left talking to a girl. At a quick glance Bellamy noticed it was Octavia.  
Bellamy didn't have the energy to run so he walked up to them as fast as he could, which still wasn't very fast. "Bellamy!" Octavia cried out pushing past the doctor and pulling Bellamy into a hug. "Ow, shit." He whispered jumping back from it. Octavia who was now confused asked, "What? What is it?" Bellamy shook his head and answered, "My side still stings." Octavia nodded at this and took a step back. The doctor who was frowning walked over. "You s-s-s-should be i-in bed. You're not f-f-fully fit to w-walk." He demurred still frowning and crossing his arms. Bellamy scoffed and looked down then back up. "I'm walking. Aren't I?" Once he said this Octavia started laughing. "But really. Bellamy. Go back to your room, I'll come with you. Anya, Nathan and Monroe are coming as well, they might be bringing more people but I don't know." Octavia stated. Bellamy nodded and walked back to his room with Octavia, the doctor followed behind.  
Bellamy sat on the edge of the bed and Octavia sat besides him, the doctor was messing with some papers in the corner of the room again. "So, Bellamy. I don't want to sound like our mother here but... how the actual fuck did you get shot? You've been here for a day and a half." Octavia exclaimed in a worrying tone. Bellamy sighed before talking. "It's about Lexa an-" Bellamy started before Octavia rudely interrupted him. "Ugh! Spare me the details." Bellamy frowned. "You're not helping." Bellamy complained. "Go on." Octavia replied with a little laugh. "Fine. I was on that double date with Nathan, Monroe and Nathan's date, Monty. A while after I saw someone I knew that had something to do with Lexa. I followed him into the alley behind the coffee shop where Murphy works. We talked for a bit until I brought up Lexa's disappearance and he shot me." Bellamy finished scratching the back of his neck and running his hand through his hair. Octavia didn't say anything but nodded to show she understood. Two minutes of uncomfortable silence passed and Monroe walked into the room with a quite a crowd. Sterling was behind her, Nathan and Monty walked in holding hands and looking worried, Anya, Clarke and Fox walked in finally.  
"Bellamy!" Anya yelled as soon as she came in, running up to the boy and pulling him in to a tight squeeze. "AH!" Bellamy yelled back even louder which startled Anya. "Oh shit. Sorry, are you okay?" She asked, Bellamy noticed she had been worrying. Before he could talk Octavia replied. "His side still stings." She explained repeating the words he said earlier. "Dude. We where worried. All of us came to check on you yesterday but you hadn't woken." Sterling explained. Bellamy didn't really talk to Sterling much, but they held a decent friendship, mainly through Monroe. "Yeah. Clarke nearly passed out when she found out you hadn't woke up." Nathan spoke up sniggering. "Hey!" Clarke shouted kicking the boy in the shin. Bellamy couldn't help but laugh, he was happy he had a group of friends that worried about him but still made it funny. "We brought you somethin'. We all pitched in. Fox show him." Monroe smiled indicating for the girl to step out from behind Clarke. Fox walked over holding a cake on a plate. Once he took a quick glance, he could see it chocolate cake with vanilla icing writing which read, 'Congrats on not dying - Friends'.  
Bellamy snickered and rested the plate of cake on the side table next to his glass of water. "Wow. Thank's for the cake. That message was so meaningful." Bellamy said sarcastically. The rest of his friends laughed but they all stopped when Monty spoke up. "Is no one going to tell him about what happened after the shooting?" A frown was brought to Bellamy's friends as he looked around the room at his sister, friends and even the doctor who was trying to ignore them. When he realised no one was talking he knew the man who shot him got away. "Oh." Bellamy murmured so that the others understood. More silence. "Well... If it does help, I don't know but. Murphy offered that we could check the security cameras outside the coffee shop. He has the footage from the past week." Anya explained looking at the floor. "Oh. By the way, Bellamy. Nice outfit." Nathan said startling to laugh. Bellamy looked down to see he was still in his underwear and socks. Once he looked up he realised everyone in the room including the doctor were glaring at Nathan. Nathan backed away into the corner.  
"Well kids. If you wanna go check them cameras with your friend Bellamy. Then you can. It seems he is fit enough to walk and it also seems that his bullet wounds only hurt when you touch them so. Yeah. Also I am sorry to say the hearing in your left ear will never come back." The doctor explained standing up and leaving the room. "Wait!" Bellamy yelled which gained his attention. The doctor grumbled under his breath and walked back in. "What is it?" He asked. "Is that it? You just say I am forever deaf in one ear and then leave. What the fuck? You can't do nothin' about it?" Bellamy asked which was more of a shout. "Nope!" The doctor replied before leaving. "Dumbass." Clarke stated once he left, everyone agreed.  
Luckily Monty made Nathan bring some clothes for Bellamy since the doctors took Bellamy's away and gave them to Octavia to take home. The attire Monty made Nathan bring was some of his fanciest clothes, even though he hardly owned anything fancy. A casual white dress shirt which was covered by a black sweater with black skinny jeans and white converse. "Woah, Bellamy. I never knew you had a tattoos." Sterling exclaimed in sudden amazement. Bellamy had two tattoos on his wrists, they were both infinity signs. Bellamy quickly pulled down his sweater before anyone could see the rest of the things on his arms. Lots and lots of old scars and new ones. Sterling who noticed Bellamy pulling down his sleeves frowned and decided not to talk any more. Clarke, Anya and some others noticed as well. The most embarrassing that happened today for Bellamy was definitely getting dressed in front of his friends, despite them not caring.  
The group of nine left the hospital room and walked through the hospital and outside. Fresh air instantly hit him, even though he had only been in hospital for a day it felt like forever. The sun was out, finally. Bellamy stood on the spot for a few moments, he didn't want this minute to end. "Bellamy, Bellamy. Hey, Bellamy, come on." Nathan said clicking his fingers in front of Bellamy's face. Bellamy turned to face the rest of his friends and nodded for them to start walking which they did. The streets were not very full, people passed by every so often. Eventually they reached 'Beans'. Bellamy thought it was going to be pretty weird seeing himself get shot. Murphy was stood outside without his apron, instead he was smoking and drinking his coffee. Once he noticed them arriving he waved them other. Throwing his cigarette on the floor and stamping on it he started to talk. "Bellamy, dude. How are you?" Murphy inquired. Bellamy could hint that he had some sort of pity in his voice but Murphy was not the kind of person to show pity. "I'm fine. Let's get this other with." Bellamy replied trying not to make eye contact, he stared inside the coffee shop, it was empty apart from an old man reading a newspaper in the corner. "Uh... sure. Before we do, I gotta show you guys somethin'." Murphy reluctantly said. Monroe scoffed. "Murphy, I swear to motherfucking god, It better not be another one of them dogs running around in shoes." Monroe threatened. Murphy scoffed the same way Monroe did. "It ain't. Come with me." Murphy drank the last of his coffee and through the cup away. He made his way into the alleyway where Bellamy was shot, everyone followed apart from Fox and Monty.  
It was so strange. Seeing his own blood splattered across the floor, knowing Murphy he wouldn't clean it up. What Bellamy was attracted to was the spray paint writing on the wall which Murphy was pointing too. It read, 'Not him'. Confused, Bellamy itched the back of his head. "Who did this? Who is 'him?'" Bellamy asked. No one replied for a while. After moments of silence Clarke spoke up. "Could mean the guy that shot you." Clarke offered. Bellamy shrugged his shoulders. "Show me the cameras?" Bellamy asked simply. "Sure." Murphy replied. Bellamy and his friends stepped out from the alley to re-group with Fox and Monty. Both of them were asking Nathan what had happened. Bellamy followed Murphy inside who was then followed by Clarke, Anya, Monroe and Sterling.  
Murphy indicated them to follow him into the back room which they did. It was quite cold and quite empty. Two shelves which was packed with different kinds of coffee and a desk with a computer sat on it, a fold up chair was beside it. Murphy sat down and began dabbling on the computer. After about two minutes he told them to look, as they did a video played of Bellamy talking to the man. A few seconds later the man shot the gun three times and Bellamy fell to floor. The man's hood fell off before he ran out the alley. "Shit..." Sterling murmured from behind Monroe. "I know, I never knew so much blood could come out from a persons shoulder." Murphy replied with a smug look. "Murphy!" Clarke yelled slapping the boy in the back of the head. "It's fine Clarke." Bellamy told her and she stopped. "Wait a minute... Play it back, his hood falls off near the end." Anya demanded, Murphy replayed the video and Anya paused at the bit where the man's hood falls off. "That is your culprit." Anya explained.  
Clarke was dabbling on the computer in the back room trying to make the image more recognizable as when Anya stopped the video it was quite shitty. Bellamy sat with the rest of his friend's in the coffee shop. "So, do you know who it is?" Octavia asked rubbing Bellamy's back. Bellamy shook his head and took another sip from the free coffee Murphy gave him. "Shit. That guy is the only link to Lexa we have." Fox spoke up. It was quite strange hearing Fox swear, she wasn't really the type to use foul language. But Bellamy never judged a book by its cover, unless it was a suspicious book, in that case he'd snoop around. "Wait? How is he linked to Lexa?" Monty questioned. Fox answered for Bellamy. "On Saturday last week, I took a picture of Lexa and that guy trading something together in the alley Bellamy was shot in. I knew he was suspicious." This earned a frown from Monty.   
"Well I think we deserve some cake, I'll get a knife." Murphy said with a smug look before going to search behind the counter. Fox rested the cake they had made on the table, Bellamy hadn't even noticed she was still holding it despite it being so big. A couple minutes later Murphy came back with a cake slicer and placed it on the table. "So. Who is cutting?" Murphy asked. Nathan grabbed the knife and started to cut the cake in to small squares. Everyone grabbed a piece and dug in. Clarke eventually came out from the back room and walked to the table with a disappointed face. "Y'all started eating without me?" She asked. Nathan grabbed the last piece of cake and handed it to Clarke who grinned when he did. "So. I got the image more clearer, it's not fully clear, but it's as clear as I could get it." Clarke confirmed standing next to Murphy. "What now then?" Sterling asked finishing the last of his cake. "We go to the police, obviously. We give that to them and then they'll begin looking for him." Anya explained thinking it was obvious. Octavia let out a groan and everyone's attention was set on her. "They cancelled the search remember. I am positive, anything to do with Lexa they'll decline." She protested which gained a glare from Anya. Bellamy sighed. Everything was happening to fast, he had way too much stuff to do. Find Lexa, find the guy that shot him, catch up on work. Exhausting, he'd do it though, for Lexa. It didn't help that he was in hospital for a day and a half, he was also really pissed at the doctor who didn't care for Bellamy losing his hearing in one ear. His side also still hurt more. He thought going to the police was possible but what Octavia said was more plausible. He weighed his options before speaking. "Anya and Nathan, you guys can go to the police, I need to talk to someone." Bellamy let out before standing up. "Woah, dude. Don't just leave like that where are you goin'?" Murphy asked grabbing his arm. "Murphy you can come with me, so can Clarke." Bellamy finished before leaving with Murphy and Clarke following slowly behind. Anya and Nathan were about to print of the picture that Clarke made clearer to bring it to the police.  
Murphy was driving Bellamy, himself and Clarke up to were Bellamy was directing him. He had a black Mazda2, no wonder. Bellamy knew Murphy's dad and he had always adored the Mazda2, that's why Murphy has one. "Okay, turn left here and park at the top of the street." Bellamy finished. "Yes, captain." Murphy replied sarcastically. "Bellamy, actually answer me this time, where are we going?" Clarke asked from the back. Bellamy sighed and began to speak. "We are visiting Lexa's parents." Clarke who was confused at this began to ask more. "Okay. But why them?" Bellamy ignored her and got out of the car since Murphy had parked. "I'm stayin' in the car." Murphy shouted from inside the car. Lexa's parent's house was huge. Three stories high, with six bedrooms and three bathrooms, also a huge kitchen and living room and it's very own library. The outside was really nice, lot's of plants and mini gnomes and the actual house was made out of bricks but was covered with dark and light wood.   
Creeping up to the door slowly with Clarke following slowly behind, they reached the door and gently knocked on. No response. Bellamy knocked on a little harder. After a while a man opened the door. He has greyish dark brown hair with a beard to match. He was also tall and muscular with dark brown eyes. Bellamy knew who it was, Gustus. "Bellamy. My boy!" Gustus exclaimed pulling Bellamy into a hug. He was always the type of person to give huge hugs. After Gustus let Bellamy go, Bellamy began to talk. "Hey Gustus." Bellamy greeted with a smile. Gustus returned it. "So, why you here? Shouldn't you be studying?" He asked. Bellamy mumbled something he couldn't make out himself and Clarke looked to him. "We are here to talk about Lexa." Clarke butted in putting a hand on Bellamy's back. Gustus began to frown, he indicated for them to go inside the house. The two did so and sat on the couch in the living room near the door. "Being a single parent is hard. Raising three kids and worrying about a missing fourth. It was much easier when Lexa's mother was around, she'd take care of the girls, I'd take care of the boys. Artigas, Zoran and Tris aren't doing good. Tris doesn't talk much and Zoran ignores everyone. Artigas locks himself in his room most of the time. He's up there now." Gustus explained sitting on another couch besides Bellamy and Clarke. He sat in silence for a moment. "May I ask. What happened your ear.?" Gustus asked pointing to Bellamys ear. "Oh. I got shot talking to a man." Bellamy said simply feeling the hole inside his ear. Gustus nodded and frowned, Bellamy knew he didn't like to pester about things. "So." Gustus began changing the subject. "What do you want to ask about?" Bellamy ran his hand through is hair and sighed. They was too much to ask about. "Do you know any friends that Lexa hung out with? Who I didn't know?" Bellamy asked. Gustus sat in silence for a while with his eyes glaring at the floor. Bellamy knew that he was thinking because he would always direct his attention on somewhere other than the person he was talking too. "Ah." Gustus exclaimed raising his finger. "They was this girl who would come round our house a couple times, she goes your school I know that. Erm... I'm not sure her first name. Something Sand." Gustus explained. "We could ask Murphy, see if he knows." Clarke replied looking to Bellamy. Bellamy nodded and stood up with Gustus and Clarke following. "Thanks Gustus. I'll come again soon." Bellamy thanked pulling Gustus into a hug who returned it. "You can always count on your uncle Gus." He chuckled back. His laugh was deep. Gustus saw them out and Bellamy and Clarke made their way back to Murphy's car.  
Bellamy jumped in the front and Clarke got in the back. Murphy was playing Clash of Clans on his phones, noticing they had come back he put his phone in his pocket and started up the car and started driving. "So, what did you ask the dude? I saw him open the door, huge beard." Murphy joked driving down the road. Clarke laughed from the back. Bellamy chuckled as well. "Do you know anyone with the second name 'sand?'" Bellamy asked. "Course. Emori Sand. She works at the coffee house on weekend's with me." Murphy replied smiling. "Come around on Saturday." Bellamy nodded and stared out the window for the remainder of the ride.  
Murphy dropped off Bellamy and Clarke at their apartment block and rode off. The two made their way inside and was greeted with smoke coming from a cigarette. Bellamy glanced to the left of him and was saw Wick and Raven smirking as they smoked. "Oh look Wick. It's the Prince and Princess of Mistford." Raven laughed poking Bellamy and Clarke in the chest. "We've seen you two hanging out a lot lately." Wick explained grinning, he exhaled his smoke into Clarke's face. Clarke started to cough. Bellamy balled his fist and clenched his teeth. Taking a step forward he whispered. "Don't do that." Wick started to laugh which was followed by Raven. "Or what? Is the all mighty prince going to bring out his sword and fight me." Wick chuckled throwing his cigarette on the floor and stamping on it. "No. But I'll do this." Bellamy replied before upper cutting Wick making him fall back with blood running from his nose. "Fuck!" Wick yelled from the floor holding his nose. Raven who was furious tried to tackle Bellamy but was stopped by Clarke's foot tripping her up and she fell and ended up hitting her nose on the front desk. It was really weird, no one sat there. "Shit!" She screamed. Clarke giggled before joining her arm with Bellamy's and running off.  
"Clarke, that was fucking awesome." Bellamy laughed while imitating to praise the blonde. Clarke put her hands on her hips and did a heroic pose. She eventually broke and started laughing. They had made it into Bellamy's apartment and where both pretty sure Wick and Raven were still on the bottom floor with bloody noses. The two sat down on the apartment couch and Bellamy switched on the TV. "You know. Today has been really fun with you, despite you coming out of a hospital from getting shot. I mean, you saved me cake, let me come with you to Gustus' and we both probably just broke Wick and Raven's noses." Clarke giggled. Bellamy stared at the giggling girl, her blonde hair was bright from the ceiling light, her blue eyes shined as well. Before he knew what was happening he pulled her into a kiss which she accepted.


End file.
